The Bitter Truth
by JandJFan92
Summary: This is the sequel to "My Little Girl". Annie is now 16 years old, and what challenges must Dean and Sam face raising a teenager? On top of that, a teenager with demon blood, who doesn't know the truth? You have to read and find out! ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Alright you guys, the first part of the sequel is ready! I'm excited, and hope you guys like it. I have another idea for an A/U sister fic, if you guys are interested in that, I'll write that one after this series.

Disclaimer: Annie belongs to me, you know who the rest belong to.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

**The Bitter Truth**

It was eleven years later, and for the most part, things hadn't changed, much to Dean's surprise. Every year he still made her the same smiley face pancakes he made her for her first day of school since kindergarten. Annie's wish of getting a dog had come true, a lot later than she expected, but it happened. Dean had done all of his research and decided that if he was going to get a dog, he was going to get a damn good one; one that could protect Annie, and maybe go on a hunt every now and then. For Annie's Twelfth Birthday, he purchased a black and tan German shepherd. That was four years ago, and now, they had a beautiful four year old German shepherd named Zeus.

Dean was proud of that dog; it had saved all of their lives at least once or twice. As he sat on the sofa, Dean watched Zeus walk up the stairs towards Annie's room. Dean smirked.

'Good Boy.' He thought to himself. He frowned when he started thinking about Annie and Sam. Annie was in high school now; dating, partying, the works. Even though she was a very smart girl, she hadn't figured out anything yet, regarding the supernatural, or her mother. Dean knew he'd have to tell her the bitter truth soon, and he loathed thinking about it. He knew he had to tell her the truth about Bela before she popped up. She had once before, and almost told Annie everything, but Dean had convinced her to wait a little longer, and for once, she agreed with him on something. Dean thought about maybe on her sixteenth birthday to tell her, which was in a couple days.

'Damn,' Dean thought, 'I'm getting old.'

Sam on the other hand was with Ruby at his childhood home. They leaned against the hood of the black Mitsubishi Endeavor SUV Sam drove, digging through his mother's belongings.

"Where'd you find these things?" He questioned as he looked through everything.

"A friend of mine raided Azazel's old hideout, and gave it to me. When I saw whose things they were, well, I had to give them to you." Ruby answered. Sam smiled warmly and leaned in and kissed her softly. They had been together ever since that night in Sam's room eleven years ago. At first, they had snuck around in secrecy, but it hadn't taken Dean long to figure it out.

----------------------------------------11 years ago-------------  
"We need to talk." Dean said as he sat on the sofa when he heard Sam walk through the front door.

"About what?" Sam questioned as he walked over to stand in front of Dean. He was nervous, and had a feeling that Dean knew, and that he was pissed. Dean stood now and sighed.

"Where've you been?" He questioned, the tone in his voice was very serious, and slightly angry.

"Why does it matter? It's not any of your business anyways." Sam answered angrily.

"Number one: I'm your older brother and it's my job to watch out for you, so it is my business, number two: You live in the same house as my daughter, so that makes it my business, and number three: It just is my business." Dean listed promptly.

"You really wanna know?" Sam questioned, slightly irritated.

"Nah, I just wanna harrass you, and waste five minutes of my life. Dammit Sam, yeah I wanna know!" Dean said sarcastically.

"I'm seeing someone alright?" Sam said angrily, finally starting to reveal the truth.

"You're sneaking around because you're seeing someone?" Dean questioned, now he was confused.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Sam, you don't have to sneak around---"

"-----Yeah Dean, I do." Sam cut in.

"Why?" Dean questioned, "She ugly?" Sam sighed, Dean could be so superficial.

"No! She's ...beautiful." Sam said as he thought about her.

"Then what is it?" Dean pried.

"I'm seeing Ruby." When Sam said what he did, Dean nearly exploded.

"I'm sorry, say again?" Dean said, trying not to lose his temper.

"I'm seeing---"

"-------Dammit Sam, I heard you the first time!" Dean yelled, failing miserably.

"Dean..."

"No, this has to stop now, you can't date her; she's a demon, Sam. We kill demons!" Dean yelled, his face was red, and you could see a vain on his forehead, almost ready to burst. Sam could swear he saw his brother's eye twitch.

"Dean, you have no control over who I date, I'm my own man." Sam answered assertively. Dean nodded, trying to calm down.

"Fine, but don't bring her around here, and don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart." Dean answered firmly.

"Dean, did you---"

"---Never." Dean cut in defensively.

"You hypocritical bastard!" Sam yelled.

"Hey now--"

"--No, you dated one, didn't you?"

"Sam, this isn't about me--"

"You did!" Sam said astonished.

"So? It's not like I dated her, it was a one night stand, okay? I didn't even know she was possessed until she damn near ripped my head off." Dean stated, trying to play it cool, all of his anger lost, now that Sam had caught him.

"SO?! You have no right to tell me who to date. Jerk."

"Bitch."

--------------------------------------------------------  
Sam looked into Ruby's eyes and smiled as he remembered the fight.

"What?" Ruby questioned.

"Nothing." Sam answered. The two took a stroll around the neighborhood talking about everything. Sure, occasionally there were arguments, but they usually had the same opinion on everything, and that helped their small talk go along a lot smoother.

Dean meanwhile sighed; he was so bored as he used his remote to flip through channels. He dropped the remote when he heard something crash, and a loud thud on the floor, and Zeus' constant barking. He ran up the stairs to Annie's room, and opened the door. He saw broken glass sprawled all across the bedroom floor and Annie's body among the center of it all on the floor as well.

"Zeus, seek." Dean commanded as he ran up to his daughter and held her in his arms.

"Annie?" He questioned. Annie moaned in pain as she slowly opened her eyes to look at Dean.

"Daddy, it hurts so bad..." She uttered, tears in her eyes.

"Baby, what hurts?" Dean questioned erratically; so nervous to move that he might hurt her.

"Everything..." She said and drifted off.

"Annie?!" Dean practically yelled. He felt a liquid on her torso, and upon further inspection he saw that it was blood.

"Oh God no..." Dean murmured as he acted quickly and grabbed his phone. He dialed the number.

"911 What's your emergency?"

AN: As always, read, review, and guess what? Bela is gonna pop up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Here's an update, hopeyou guys like it, and I hope you're prepared for the return of Bela.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I only own Annie.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Dean held Annie in his arms, frantic and worried all at the same time. He finally heard the sirens from the ambulance screaming down the street. He picked Annie up, and carried her outside. The sooner he got her to the ambulance, the sooner he got her to the hospital. The ambulance arrived, pulling into the driveway. The paramedics pulled out a stretcher and Dean placed Annie on top. The paramedics immediately got to work, pushing the stretcher in the ambulance. One of them turned to Dean.

"We're going to the Memorial hospital; do you know where that is?" He questioned. Dean nodded.

"I'll meet you there." He said, and he grabbed his car keys, and got into the impala. The paramedic got into the ambulance, and they both pulled out of the neighborhood and sped down the highway.

Dean gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. All he could think about was Annie, if she was going to be okay, or even what happened to her. Dean had no idea what had happened, and at the moment he didn't care.

'_She doesn't deserve this, I gotta tell her...'_ Dean thought as he kept thinking about his little girl. She was fifteen going on sixteen, and her life could be in jeopardy all because he didn't tell her. As he kept thinking about what happened, Dean started to think about Sam. He then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Sam's number. After two rings, Sam finally picked up.

"Sam?" Dean questioned, unable to hide the fear, worry, and stress in his voice.

"Dean? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Sam questioned, immediately picking up on it. He had never heard Dean so terrified in a long time.

"Annie's hurt, I don't know what happened, I found her, and she was hurt real bad." Dean answered, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Memorial?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"I'll be there in a few, try to be calm." Sam tried to reassure.

"Thanks." Dean answered and the two hung up.

When Dean got there, he followed the swarm of doctors and nurses down the hall which were surrounding Annie. When they got her into a room, Dean watched as they kept working on her. He noticed that the doctors seemed a little stressed as they worked quickly to clean up the blood. They cut open the bottom half of her shirt, revealing her stomach, which had a nasty gash across it. Dean felt so sick when he saw the wound, and hatred began to swell inside of him. Hatred for the son of a bitch who did this to Annie. Dean's only guess at the moment was a demon, but he had no proof.

Finally, the doctors finished up with her, making sure she was stabilized for now, and once they were sure, they left. Dean sat down in a chair at her bedside. He took her hand in his as tears welled in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly, almost inaudibly. He heard someone walk in to the room, and he turned see Bela, who then placed a hand on her mouth in shock at seeing their child in the hospital bed. Dean set Annie's hand down and got up and walked over to Bela.

"What're you doing here?" Dean questioned.

"Me? What is our daughter doing here, and in that bed hooked up to all of those machines? What happened?" Bela said; her voice shaking, she was so angry at everyone and everything, words couldn't even describe it.

"I don't know." Dean answered meekly.

"You don't know?!" Bela yelled. She slapped Dean across the face, and he took it without retaliation.

"How do you not know? She's our daughter, and you let this happen to her? You have to tell her the truth Dean, or this will keep happening, and one day, she'll die!" Bela yelled out, her voice shaking with emotion, and laced with hatred towards Dean.

"I know." He finally answered back.

Bela looked at the ground and then back at Dean.

"You're a worse father than John _ever_ was." Bela hissed as she glared at Dean. Dean glared back, Bela had gone too far.

"That's where you're wrong. I loved my daughter, enough to never turn my back on her the way you did. I had to lie to her, and tell her that you loved her. You want her to know the truth, then fine, she'll know I worked my ass off for this family, working to get my job, and put food on the table, along with getting her anything that she needed or wanted. And you... You did nothing!" Dean hissed back.

Bela went silent. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit defeat, she couldn't.

"I'm giving you three days after she wakes up, and if you don't tell her the truth, I will." Bela snarled as she walked away. When she was gone, Dean let out a huge sigh. He went back to his chair, and let himself collapse in it. He gently took her hand again in his; he couldn't help the tears the fell from his eyes as he remembered her first date. He just wanted her to have a normal life.

---------------------------------- one month ago—

Annie was smiling, it was her first date tonight, and they were going to the movies. She stood in her room, staring into the mirror as she put her makeup on. She was wearing a pink halter top, and a blue jean skirt with pink flip flops. Dean walked in and sat down on her bed.

"So, going on your first date tonight?" Dean questioned awkwardly.

"Yep." Annie questioned casually, inside, she was laughing so hard at her father's awkwardness towards the whole situation.

"Annie, do you really have to do this? You don't have to date yet you know..." Dean said, trying to convince her not to go.

"I know, but I really like this guy." Annie answered; she smiled at Dean through the mirror.

"Just remember three things okay?" Dean questioned.

"No Alcohol---"

"---No drugs, no sex. I know, I know." Annie said as she turned around, finished. Dean sighed and looked at her. "How do I look?" Annie questioned.

"Beautiful." Dean answered. He eyed her sweatshirt, got up and grabbed it, tossing it at her. "Here, you should wear this." He said. Annie smiled.

"No thanks, it's too warm." Annie answered.

They both walked down the stairs as they heard the doorbell ring.

"I want to meet this guy first." Dean said protectively. Annie sighed.

"Fine." She muttered as she opened the door. In walked Jack, a brunette, with blue eyes. He was almost Dean's height, a few inches shorter, and he was physically fit. Dean offered his hand.

"I'm Dean Winchester." He said, and Jack shook his hand and nodded.

"I'm Jack." He answered, as Dean gripped his hand firmly. They stopped the handshake, and Dean could tell that Annie was getting annoyed.

"Annie, could you go get me a beer?" Dean questioned. She rolled her eyes and nodded. She knew this was code for: I want to talk to Jack alone.

Dean looked Jack up and down, inspecting him over. He dressed similar to himself, and that sorta bugged Dean.

"So, Joe..."

"--It's Jack." He corrected as he watched Dean.

"Whatever... Do you have a lot of girlfriends?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, but I'm really interested in Annie right now." Jack said. Dean had a bad feeling about this guy, but he couldn't quite understand why.

"So, you're a player?" Dean questioned.

"I guess you could say that." Jack said smugly.

"Do you get around?" Dean questioned.

"I have before--"

"---Do you have any of those intentions with my daughter?" Dean questioned protectively, taking a step towards Jack, trying to show his dominance. Jack shrugged.

"Maybe." He answered.

"Wait here, I'm gonna go check on Annie." Dean muttered. He wasn't happy about Annie dating this guy at all. Jack was just like himself when he was his age, and he didn't want his daughter doing the things he did; period.

Dean walked in the kitchen and saw Annie and Sam sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well?" Annie and Sam said simultaneously.

"I don't approve." Dean said solemnly.

"Why not?" Annie questioned angrily.

"He's me!" Dean answered. At that Sam tried to stifle a laugh, but was failing to do so.

"So?" Annie questioned.

"So?! He's gonna try to make you do things, things you're not ready for." Dean answered.

"Dad, I'm not gonna do anything I don't want to do, no matter how much he pressures me. I'm going on this date. Bye Daddy." She said and walked up to him and hugged him tightly. She kissed him on the cheek. He nodded.

"Bye baby." He whispered as he watched her leave with him.

--------------------------------------------------

As the memory faded, he felt a hand upon his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"You okay?" Sam questioned as he took a seat beside Dean. "No... How could I be? She's my little girl, and it's my fault she's here..." Dean whispered.

"Dean, it's not---"

"---Yes it is, Sam. I should've told her everything. We're not normal people. We can fake it all we want, but in the end, we're hunters until the day we die. She needs to know, or she'll end up dead, you and I both know it." Dean answered, his voice shaking, he didn't care anymore, he just wanted her alive and well so he could tell her everything.

"Am I good father?" Dean questioned suddenly. He knew Annie was just out of it from the morphine in her I.V. drip, but still, he doubted himself. Sam looked at his brother.

"Dean, don't doubt yourself, you're an excellent father, I mean you were practically my father, you raised me, and look how I turned out, you also raised an amazing young lady, who will one day change this world and make us all very proud. She's a Winchester; she's tough and has tons of spirit and fight inside of her. She'll get through this like a walk in the park, you'll see." Sam said.

Dean reluctantly nodded. He watched her stir in her sleep, and wished to God himself that he could wake her from the nightmare he knew she was having.  
--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What'd you think? I know, another hospital scene, right? I couldn't think of another better way for that Dean and Bela scene, so that's why. Yes, the nightmares have to do with the demon blood. Does Dean know she has been having those kinds of nightmares? No. But he has been very suspicious.

Read and review! If I haven't answered your questions, include them in your review and I'll answer them!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Here's the update, finally! Enjoy! Three chapters in one day... I am amazingly nice... I deserve reviews!!!!

P.S. Nobody thought what Dean said was funny in his memory? About how he didn't want Annie to date Jack because he was like himself? I thought it was funny.

P.P.S. Still not E.K….

--------------------------------------------------------

Dean watched her tossing and turning now, cold sweat upon her brow. She moaned at first, and then as Dean took her hand, she stopped moving. She was dead still, and this worried Dean greatly. Sam just watched, having no idea what the hell was going on, just wondering silently to himself. A minute or so later, Annie bolted upright, gasping for air. She looked around, letting the images play through her head.

"Annie?" Dean questioned softly as he watched her looking around the room.

"Yeah..." Annie breathed out. She started to calm her breathing, but the same worried expression remained on her face.

"Annie?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah?" She answered as she looked over to him now, trying her hardest to hide everything.

"Are you alright? You know you can tell us anything." Sam coaxed.

"I'm fine, I just wanna get out of here." Annie said softly. Dean nodded.

As they broke out of the hospital, Dean sat in the driver's seat; Annie laying down in the back. Sam was driving his SUV. Both vehicles found their way home, and everyone went inside. Annie immediately ran up the stairs, headed for her room. Zeus followed her, and she shut the door loudly behind her. Dean just watched as he let himself collapse on their sofa. Sam sighed.

"What am I gonna do? Something's wrong, and she won't tell me..." Dean whispered. Sam looked over to his brother with a calm expression.

"Don't worry, whatever it is, she'll open up eventually, in that respect, she's like me. In the end, I always opened up to you, just give her time, you'll see." He reassured. Dean just nodded.

Annie crawled into her bed, her head, and her stomach throbbing. She placed a ginger hand upon her wound, and pulled the covers over, laying on her left side. Zeus had jumped up beside her, and laid next to her on the bed. He softly licked her face, and then placed his own face down beside her. Minutes later, she drifted off into sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Annie was running for her life._

_'Run faster!' She thought to herself as she saw him starting to catch up._

_"Yeah, you better run!" A husky male voice yelled. Annie then slid and hid behind a large building. She tried to calm her breathing, but she just couldn't. She screamed out when she felt him grasp her arm, and stab her with a large, cold metal knife. She felt a searing pain in her abdomen as she dropped to her knees, bleeding out._

-----------------------------------

Annie bolted upright, breathing deeply, but not quite gasping. She looked around the room. It was noon, she could tell by looking at her alarm clock.

'Noon?' She thought to herself. Her father had never let her sleep in that late before. It had been three days since she had been in the hospital. She heard a car door, and got up and walked over to her window. She saw a familiar looking woman, and at first she rubbed her eyes, taking a double take. When she saw the same woman as before, she raced down the stairs. She beat Dean to the door, and opened it, looking at Bela in awe.

"Mom?!" She questioned. Bela smiled.

"Anna, I've missed you." Bela said as she took her in a hug. Dean got sick to his stomach as he watched the two hug one another.

They parted, and Bela and Dean sat on the sofa, on opposite ends. Sam sat in the armchair, and Annie stood, at the moment, very angry with both Sam and Dean.

"How could you?" Annie questioned as she glared at her father.

"I was trying to protect you." Dean answered.

"From what? My mother?" Annie asked, bewildered.

"Yes!" Dean answered back.

"From your mother, among other things."

"What other things?" Annie questioned.

"My side job." Dean answered.

"Get to the point, Dean." Bela urged. Dean shot her a glare, and then looked back to Annie.

"I hunt supernatural beings with your uncle on the weekends." Dean answered.

"Supernatural?" Annie questioned. She rolled her eyes, thinking her Dad was being sarcastic, and playing some moronic joke. Bela scoffed.

'She looks so much like Dean when she does that.' She thought.

"Yeah, y'know, werewolves, vampires, spirits, demons.. You get the picture." Sam added.

"Okay, so then why are you protecting me from my mother, why did you tell me she was dead?" Annie questioned. Bela sighed.

"I had to give you up. You were too much like your father, stubborn, and you didn't know when to shut up. I had to give you to your father, I wasn't ready for you, and neither of us was. It was a one night stand...I figured you were better off with your father, and no, money wasn't an issue." Bela explained.

Dean cleared his throat, there was one other detail left off the table that he didn't want Annie to know about.

"Have you been having visions?" Bela questioned suddenly. Dean shot her another glare. Bela glared back.

"Visions?! Of what?"

"People dying, supernatural entities…" Sam chimed in. Annie looked away. Dean knew that was an obvious yes. That's what he always did when he didn't want to say the truth. Dean exhaled.

"Thanks, a lot." Dean muttered over to Bela, and then looked back over his daughter. "You want the truth? I'll tell you. Your mother made a deal. She traded you for her life so she could live, the most selfish act in the world."

"What d-does that mean?" Annie questioned nervously.

"You have demon blood in you."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you wait until now?" She shrieked.

"Annie," Sam began, "I want you to know the truth. Your Dad and I, we weren't ready to take on a baby, we were hunters at heart, but when it comes to family, your Dad never says no. Leaving you in an orphanage wasn't an option. Ready or not, we were going to raise you. Your Dad worked so hard to get his job; he worked so hard to get this house. Everything was for you. He just wanted to protect you from everything; he wanted to give you the life we never had. The life we wanted so badly." Sam answered.

Annie just nodded, absorbing everything.

"I love you so much Annie, that's why I do everything that I do, I just want you to know that, okay?" Dean said softly. Annie just glanced around the room, no longer angry at her father or uncle, just confused, and upset with her mother.

"Did you love me?" She questioned Bela. Bela just stared at the ground. She then looked up to Annie.

"I want to make amends now--"

"--Did you love me?" Annie cut in. Bela softly shook her head no. She felt true guilt in her soul like never before. Tears welled in Bela's eyes for the first time in ages, and Annie shed a few of her own. Dean got up, and took her in his arms.

"Whether she does or not, your uncle and I will always love you, and that's all that matters, you understand?" Dean questioned as he held her, trying to soothe the pain he knew Annie must have been feeling, and the rejection. Annie just nodded as she cried into his shoulder. Dean turned to glared at Bela as if to say: Get out!

"Annie..." Bela whispered.

"Don't you dare call me Annie! Get out!" Annie screamed.

"Shh….I got you…" Dean soothed as he gently rocked her back and forth. Annie then pulled from the embrace, and Dean gently wiped the tears from her eyes. Sam stood a few feet from them.

"You okay?" Sam questioned. Annie nodded as she turned and hugged her Uncle unexpectedly. Sam just hugged her back.

"I know…" He whispered.

Bela just stared for a moment, too stunned to move. Annie broke from the embrace once more and saw Bela just standing there. She walked up to her and shoved her harshing, making Bela move back a couple of steps.

"Just go!" Annie yelled. With that, Bela was gone.

* * *

AN: It's kinda short, but I didn't want to ruin it by making it longer than need be... So, tell me what'cha think! What was good, what sucked, what you wanted to happen; the works!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Here's another update! Thanks for all of your reviews! Hope every has a great New Year!

------------------------------------------

Annie took a deep breath, and let it out as she sat down on the sofa. Dean sat beside her.

"You can stay home tomorrow from school if you feel like it." Dean whispered. Annie shook her head no.

"No, I wanna go." Annie said softly.

"Annie, you can't tell anyone about the supernatural, most people don't take it too well." Dean warned. Annie nodded.

She thought about telling her Dad and Uncle about the nightmares, but in the end, she decided that they were just nightmares, and that they didn't mean anything. Annie immediately turned her head when she heard her cell phone ringing. It was the ring tone specifically set for her boyfriend, Mark. She had been dating him for a few weeks, nothing serious. He was about 5'8", just a few inches taller than her 5'5 frame. Dark brown short hair and a muscular build. He was much more handsome to her than Jack had been, and Mark was only a one girl man. Even though Dean didn't like seeing her date anyone, he preferred Mark over Jack any day.

As AC/DC's 'Back in Black' kept playing, Dean had a confused look on his face, as well as Sam.

"What?" Annie questioned.

"That was Mark, right? You usually race to the phone whenever he calls." Dean said oddly.

"So?"

"So, shouldn't you go get it?" Sam suggested.

"I don't want to talk to him right now." Annie muttered.

"Why not?" Dean questioned.

"He's gonna want to go somewhere with our friends and do something....Go to a party, or the movies..." Annie went on.

"You need to go have fun, as much as I hate to admit this, you need to go be with your boyfriend, and your friends."

"Dad..."

"No, you better go call him back and get ready." Dean said stubbornly. Annie sighed a sigh of defeat. She went upstairs and into her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She dug through her closet, trying to find something suitable for the afternoon. She finally found a pink tube top, a blue denim shrug, and a blue jean skirt. She settled for that, and grabbed her cell phone. She placed it on top of her dresser with all of her makeup. She put in on speaker phone as she got dressed.

It rang a few times, but then that same husky voice that she knew to be her boyfriend's said "Hello?" Annie smiled.

"Hey, you called?" She said, pulling a page out of her father's book, and trying to hide her real feelings by speaking in her normal sweet, yet confident voice. As she finished dressing, she walked over to the dresser, and started applying the makeup.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie, or just hang out at my place with a few friends of ours. We could rent something." Annie thought for a moment weighing out her options.

"Um, can we just hang out at your place? I don't really want to see anything at the movies right now." Annie explained.

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine. Hey, Evan and Jen are fixing to make a movie run, so what movies do want us to get?"

"Um, how about we rent all of the Saw movies? They're my favorite horror movies." Annie questioned. Mark smiled.

"You like the Saw movies?"

"Yeah, so?" She questioned.

"Alright, we'll rent the Saw movies, and we have plenty of candy at the house, so, I'll see you in ten minutes?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Annie said softly. "Bye."

"Bye."

The two hung up their phones, and Annie opened the door, grabbing her purse and shoving in her cell phone and keys, and walked downstairs. Dean looked over.

"Going out?" He questioned.

"Evan, Jen, and I are going to go to Mark's place and watch all four of the Saw movies, is that okay?" Annie questioned.

"That's fine, call me before you leave, okay? Try to be back before twelve-thirty." Annie nodded, twelve thirty was her curfew, a pretty generous curfew for a sixteen year old.

"Bye Annie." Sam called from the kitchen.

"Bye Uncle Sam," She called back, "Bye Dad." She said as the two hugged.

"Please be safe." He whispered as they let go and he watched her walk away.

Annie drove her black corvette over to Mark's place. He lived in her neighborhood, a few blocks down, so getting together was very convenient, and they often carpooled to school. She pulled into his driveway, and got out, walking up to the door. She was going to knock, when the door opened, revealing Mark, in a black button up shirt and blue jeans; the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"Hey." He whispered as he let her in. She walked in and sat down on the sofa; she watched as Evan put in the first Saw movie in the DVD player. Mark came and sat down next to her, and wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you okay?" He questioned. She nodded.

"I'm fine, I just found out some things about my family, that's all." She whispered. He nodded sympathetically.

"You think you know somebody..." He mumbled. As the movie started, Evan came and sat down beside Jen, and wrapped his arms around her. Annie looked up at Mark.

"Hey, can you get me something to drink?" She questioned.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Dr. Pepper."

"Alright." He said as he got up. He went into the kitchen, and Annie watched him. She felt like something about him was different.

Mark got her a cup, and poured some of the soda in. He then pulled a tube out of the cabinet, and poured its contents into the cup. He smirked.

'_Drink up.'_ He thought. He then brought her drink back and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Annie whispered. He nodded and sat back down, resuming their position. As Annie sipped her drink, she started feeling extremely tired, so tired that she couldn't even keep her eyes open any longer. She nodded off, her head landing on his chest.

'_That's it Annie, go to sleep.'_ He thought, he smirked as he kept watching the movie.

As the movie ended, Evan looked over.

"She's asleep?" Evan questioned.

"Guess so." Mark said, hiding his malicious deed.

"I'll take her to the back, go ahead and turn on the movie." Mark said as he picked up Annie's unconscious body and walked down the hallway. He opened the door to his room and set her down on his bed. Annie stirred a bit as she felt Mark coming on to the bed. She opened her eyes and felt him trying to take off her shrug. She kicked him in the stomach. He went back a bit, feeling the kick. He watched as she tried to roll herself off of the bed, but he grabbed her by the hair and rolled her on her back. She started to scream, but he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Daddy's not here to save you this time, Winchester." He said, revealing his cold, demonic eyes.

Annie laid there in his grasp, feeling helpless. Sure, Dean had taught her how to fight, but she was still half in capacitated from the drug.

-------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry it's kinda short, but I thought the twist was good. Review!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Another update!!! Read and review. I decided to change up the story. Originally something very bad happens a lot sooner, but I think I want to take it a different way. If you want to see the original chapter, p.m. me.

---------------------------------------

Annie tried her best to glare at him, knowing now that something was terribly wrong. She thought about kicking him again, and him landing straight into the wall. She closed her eyes for a second, and then felt the backlash from Mark crashing into the wall. She opened her eyes, and saw him, laying there, when the door opened, Evan and Jen standing there in awe.

"Help..." Annie choked out, tears in her eyes. Evan nodded as he walked up to her and picked her up. Jen grabbed Annie's purse and slung it on her shoulder.

"Jen, call the police, and then her Dad." Evan ordered. Jen nodded as they both raced out of the home.

Annie was still limp from the drugs she received in her drink, and she started to feel so strange. She knew it was the drug at work, but she felt as though she could barely move. She was practically incoherent.

Evan loaded Annie in the back seat of her corvette, and he and Jen hopped in the front. Jen grabbed the keys from her purse and handed them to Evan, who then started the car. Evan looked over to the house from the car only to see Mark racing after them. Evan immediately pulled out of the driveway and raced out on to the highway.

Mark hopped into his own black GMC SUV and followed them. He wanted Annie Winchester, and no one else would do. She was special. Annie moaned, her head hurt so badly, and her arms throbbed from where he had gripped her tightly on the bed. There were bruises.

"Alright, we need to get somewhere safe, and then get to a hospital." He said as he maneuvered into the alleyway. They got out, all three of them, and walked around, trying to see anything.

Jen sighed.

"I think we lost him." She whispered. She pulled out Annie's phone. She had called the police during the ride, and was now going to call her father. Jen sighed again.

"Duh!" She muttered.

"Huh?"

"Annie's Dad is the police, he's a detective!" Jen said, frustrated.

"Nice job Matlock." Jen sighed and clicked through Annie's phone book. When she saw 'Dad' she clicked it, and waited for Dean to pick up.

Dean yawned; he sat on the sofa flipping through channels as he sipped his beer. Sam sat on the armchair.

"Dean, nothing's on." Sam complained.

"Yeah, well..." Dean began, but was cut off by his cell phone ringing. Nobody ever called him on Sundays. He raced up and went to fetch his phone, which was on the kitchen counter. He picked it up and answered it.

"Annie?" He questioned.

"No, this is Jen."

"Jen? Hey, is Annie alright?" Dean questioned worriedly.

"No, Mark went crazy, and we all left, we're hiding from him in an alley, trying to lose him. He was so different, his eyes..."

"What about his eyes?" Dean questioned.

"They were so cold and black..."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean hissed. "Do not let him get near any one of you, you hear me? He's very dangerous, and he's not himself." Dean warned.

"Yes sir." She answered.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, are you guys behind that old abandoned warehouse?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah."

"Alright, hang on, I'm commin'." Dean said, and they both hung up.

Dean raced over to grab his jacket.

"Sam let's go." Dean said hurriedly as he grabbed the car keys.

"Zeus!" Dean called as the fully grown German shepherd barreled out the door and towards the impala. Once everyone was in, Dean pulled out of the driveway and he sped, trying to get there before it was too late.

'_Annie, please be okay, if something happened to you...'_ Dean thought as he clutched the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white in a matter of seconds. Sam noticed. He looked in the back to see Zeus sitting up, not looking happy or sad, but focused, as if he knew what was going on the whole time.

Evan heard wheels screeching and saw Mark's SUV.

"Shit!" Evan breathed as they started running for it. They ran inside, and Evan hid Annie behind a large bookcase.

"Don't make a sound. I'm gonna come back for you, don't move." Evan whispered. Annie nodded. Jen handed her, her cell phone, and Annie put it in her pocket. She breathed deeply as she watched them run away, towards Mark. She wanted to yell out and tell them they were making a big mistake, but she knew her friends. They were stubborn, and right now, they had to do what they thought was best for their friend, and that was that.

Suddenly, Annie cringed as she heard Evan yell out in pain, and Jen scream. She felt bad because all she could think about was how bad her head hurt. She got up once she heard footsteps, and ran and hid behind another bookcase. She screamed in pain when she felt him grasp her arm and he thrust in the cold metal knife in her side. Her head dropped to her chest, and he held her in his arms, and smiled wickedly.

Sam and Dean finally got there, when they got out of the impala, Dean grabbed a few containers of holy water, and the colt, Sam had a book with exorcisms in it and ropes. He saw the warehouse, and got out in time to hear Annie scream.

' _NO!'_ Dean yelled in his thoughts as he plowed through the door of the warehouse. He searched around.

"Annie? Annie?!" He yelled out frantically. No response. He searched further, and stopped in his tracks, when he saw Annie tied to a chair, her head dropped still, and Mark, leaning against the wall, smiling about his malicious deeds.

"You bastard!" Dean yelled as he charged at him, slamming him into the wall.

"Dean!" Sam yelled after him. He then ran up to Annie and started to untie her.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you out." Sam whispered. Annie picked up her head and looked at her uncle.

"I'm so cold...And it hurts..." Annie whispered. Sam then noticed how pale Annie was. He saw the cut on her side, and then froze in terror when he realized how much blood she must have lost to lose color like that.

Dean was still wrestling with the demon as he finally knocked him out with an elbow to the chin. He tied Mark up, and Sam tossed him the book, and he read the exorcism, sending the demon from Mark's body. He tossed the book a side and ran up to Annie and Sam.

"How is she?" Dean asked frantically.

"She needs to be stitched up, he stabbed her." Sam muttered as he finished untying her and he and Dean helped her up.

"Can you walk?" Dean questioned, but when Annie's knees buckled, he sighed.

"I'll take that as a no." He muttered as he picked her up now, and they carried her to the impala. Sam had her keys in hand; he would drive the corvette home for her.

* * *

When they got home, Dean brought Annie upstairs into the bathroom and laid her gently in the bath tub. He couldn't hold her upright and stitch her up at the same time. Sam walked in with the stitching kit, along with some whisky. Annie moaned in pain as Dean sanitized the wound with the whisky.

"I know…" He murmured as he struggled with his decision. Should he let her drink to numb the pain? It would be a lot worse if she didn't. He sighed.

"Here, drink this, it'll help." He whispered as he brought the bottle to her lips, and she drank, feeling the liquid slide down her throat. After she had a few gulps down her belt, and Dean noticed she was becoming a bit hazy, he sanitized the needle, threaded it, and then began to stitch her up. He kept going as he heard Annie mumble a string of profanities the whole time.

"Butcher…" Annie mumbled as Dean finished, Sam just watched.

"Get the door." Dean muttered to Sam as he picked Annie up and carried her to her room once Sam had opened the door. Zeus just followed; want to know what was up. He gently set her on her bed, and pulled the covers over her. He knew she would be out for awhile, and once she was awake, he would shove food down her throat if he had too. He left to go fix dinner, Sam followed closely behind. Zeus remained in Annie's room.

"You think she'll be okay?" Dean questioned nervously.

"Yeah, she just needs some rest, and some food to recover and she'll be fine. You've patched up worse injuries on me." Sam reassured. Dean just nodded.

'_I hope so, Sam. I really hope so.'_ Dean thought to himself.

"So what happened to Mark?" Sam questioned.

"I called the paramedics; he's probably at the hospital. Annie would have killed me if I killed him."

"You think she'll stay with him? I mean, it's pretty traumatizing when someone you love attacks you like that."

"She knows it wasn't really him; she'll be fine, she's tough."

* * *

Annie whimpered as she tossed and turned, clearly having a nightmare.

"No!" She gasped as she awoke, she held her side gently in her hands as it throbbed with pain. She grimaced not only from her wound, but from her nightmare about Mark.

'_What am I gonna do_?' She thought to herself as she laid back down, afraid to go to sleep.

**A/N**: What'd you think? What's good, what's bad, what really sucked?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Here is the latest installment! Enjoy! Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize. Although you should recognize Annie by now…

-------

Annie had somehow managed to go to sleep again around four in the morning. She couldn't hold her eye lids open any longer, and she succumbed to sleep. It didn't take long before the nightmares began.

_Annie gasped and screamed in pain as Mark slid the cold, hard knife into her side and dropped her on the ground to bleed out…_

Annie bolted up as she gasped for air, realizing it was just a nightmare. She gingerly rested a hand on her throbbing sutures as she bit her lip. She attempted to get up, but the pain was so great that her knees buckled and she came crashing down on the floor. She let a few tears escape as she not only felt the physical pain of what happened, but the emotional pain too.

She knew it wasn't Mark, but it felt like him. It looked so much like him. He had tried to rape and kill her; it was emotionally crippling and exhausting. Her Dad didn't even know the half of it. She heard a knock on the door.

"Annie?" She heard her father question warily.

"Just a sec, I'm not decent!" She called back, lying so she could have enough time to scramble onto her bed, and wipe the tears from her eyes. She knew her puffy, blood-shot eyes would give her away anyhow, but she didn't care.

"Come in!" She called once more as she sniffled one last time, trying to look as normal as possible.

"I brought you some food." He said as he brought the tray over to her bed and set it down next to her. He noticed her eyes.

"Have you been crying?" Dean questioned, worried.

'_Damn puffy, blood-shot eyes…'_ Annie thought to herself as she shook her head.

"No, why would you think that? I'm fine."

"Annie…" He said in that voice which clearly told her that he knew she was lying.

She sighed and looked away, she knew she had to confess, her Dad would just keep bugging her until she did.

"I've been having nightmares…" Annie whispered faintly as she picked up a French fry and started nibbling on it.

"About?"

"Mark." She finished her fry.

"What about Mark?"

"What do you think?" She snapped, Dean sighed, frustrated.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she picked up another fry.

"Tell me what happened."

"I don't want to…"

"What did he do to you?" Dean questioned, becoming more worried by the second. Annie turned to glare at him.

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"And I said I do. Spill it."

"Please, just leave me alone…" She wailed, and a tear escaping her eyes.

"I can't, you're my daughter and I love you. If some son of a bitch did something to you, I need to know. It's my job to protect you."

"You can't protect me from everything, Dad."

"I can try."

Annie looked away again. She then glared back up at her father, fire in her eyes.

"He almost raped and killed me, satisfied?" She yelled. "What can you possibly say to make that alright?" She hissed.

Dean was in shock for a moment, and then anger appeared on his features, and then an emotion Annie didn't expect: remorse.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered as he pulled his daughter into a hug, careful not to touch her wound. She hugged him back as she buried her head in his shoulder and just broke down crying. Dean gently rubbed her back, trying to reassure her and calm her down at the same time.

"I've got you now; I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." Dean whispered as he held her there for what seemed like hours.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy?" Annie questioned meekly as she kept her head resting on Dean's shoulder. They were still in the embrace, and Annie didn't want to leave, she felt safe for once.

"Hmm?" Dean hummed.

"I want to learn how to fight. Really fight." Annie whispered. She knew a few moves, but she knew her father could teach her more if she begged.

"Annie…" Dean groaned.

"Please?" She whispered, making her voice frail and pleading. Dean sighed knowing exactly what she was doing, but he even though he knew he was being played, he couldn't resist. He knew it was in her best interest anyways. Annie knew she had won.

A few minutes passed, and Annie finally let Dean go, and she sat there, staring down at her bed.

"I can't do it." She mumbled. Dean just looked at her, confused.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't stay with him."

"Why not?"

"I can't get over it… I've been having nightmares… Every time they are about him touching me; stabbing me." Annie whispered faintly. Dean just nodded.

"I understand. Do you want me to—"

"—No, I'm a big girl. I can handle it myself."

------------A few days later---------------

Annie frowned. She was getting out of her corvette and heading towards the high school. It was her first day back to school, and her torso still felt like a bitch. She didn't want to face Mark; as far as he knew they were still together and fine. She knew she had to do this in person, and although it would kill her, she knew she had to do it for herself.

She walked over to her group of friends, spotted Mark in the middle of it all. She knew Evan and Jen were dead, but she had other friends. She still felt terribly guilty about that too.

"Annie!" Mark said with a grin, she could see the bruises on his face from where her dad had wrestled him to the ground. She didn't smile back.

"We need to talk. Alone." Annie whispered and walked away behind the school auditorium.

"What about?" Mark questioned; dumbfounded.

Annie bit her lip, trying to keep herself from freezing up, or from crying. Truth was, she was terrified of being with Mark alone.

"I can't… I can't do this anymore."

"What?"

"I can't be in a relationship with you." She whispered, her lower lip trembling.

"What?! Why? Annie, we're so good together…" He trailed off.

"I know, but I don't feel for you the way I used to… I have to let you go."

"There's someone else, isn't there?" Annie flinched as Mark raised his voice; she could see him slamming her on the bed all over again…

"N-no…." Annie stammered.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He scoffed as he walked off. Annie just leaned against the wall of the auditorium and broke down again as she slid to the ground. She heard the bell for class, but it ignored it. She just had a study hall this period anyways. The only class she was worried about attending was her business course. It was career day, and her father and uncle were guest speakers, along with a few other parents from other professions in the city. That class was third period.

Annie heard footsteps approaching, but she didn't care. "Annie?" She heard that all too familiar voice. She looked up and saw him; she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Aaron?" She questioned as he offered her a hand up. She told it and she stared into his deep blue eyes. He smirked. "Live and in the flesh." The sun shined down on his short, blonde hair.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the road house with your Mom, and Ellen!" Annie exclaimed, but she was too excited to see her best friend, Aaron Harvelle.

"I heard you needed some cheering up, so I decided to drop by." He said with a charismatic smile, and she hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you so much." Annie whispered into his shoulder as her eyes started to well up again with tears.

"Me too, Winchester. Me too."

-------------------------

**A/N:** Never saw that one coming, did ya? He's Jo's boy! You'll learn all about him in the next chapter! Read and review! Tell me what sucks, and what rocks!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **So, in the last chapter we met Aaron Harvelle. He's going to be popping up frequently, but so far I don't have any plans to bring in Jo or Ellen. Read and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Aaron and Annie are mine! That's it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annie was so happy to see Aaron; they were close friends and knew each other their whole lives. Annie didn't see much of him in person, unless she was staying at Ellen's while her Dad and Uncle were on a hunt, then they got to spend days together. Together as young children, they were quite the partners in crime; Jo had enough problems dealing with Aaron by himself, but when Annie was around, it was like having two of Aaron.

"I heard your Dad told you the truth, about what's out there." Aaron whispered as they parted from the embrace. They were walking around, outside of the school.

"Yeah… I nearly died."

"You freaked out that bad?"

"No, a demon possessed my ex-boyfriend, Mark, and he nearly killed me." Annie whispered faintly as her lip trembled over Mark's name. Aaron noticed.

"Sorry to hear that. You know what I do, right?"

Annie just nodded. "You're a hunter, like my Dad and Uncle, right?" Aaron simply nodded.

"Found my Dad…" Aaron rambled, "Drunken bastard didn't want anything to do with me. Said he didn't want a kid, which was why he left Mom all those years ago."

"Sorry."

"It's not a big deal, I mean, I've gone seventeen years without him, and look how I turned out. Not bad if I do say so myself." He said with a smirk. Annie rolled her eyes and smiled. She couldn't remember feeling this happy in a long time. Annie heard the bell for second period to get to class.

"Skipping class? Tsk, tsk." Aaron teased as they nearly circled the school now and made it back to the auditorium.

"What, like you've never skipped class?"

"Hey, it's healthy to skip class now and then." Aaron stated as he smiled back at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Sam, among other parents, waited in the teacher's lounge impatiently waited for third period to come. Dean hadn't really wanted to come because the idea of talking to a bunch of hormone enraged teenagers was not his idea of 'fun'. On the other hand, he was speaking in one of Annie's classes, so he would be able to check on her without actually checking on her. The pros outweighed the cons for him, which was the only reason he was doing this.

He glanced over to Sam, and then walked out into the hallway up to the water fountain. He wasn't really thirsty, but he was nervous wreck, and the cold water helped him to relax. In a few minutes he would see Annie, and then he could stop worrying.

He took a gulp and then turned to glance around. That's when he nearly spit out his water when he overheard the health teacher giving the students the 'sex talk'. He forced himself to swallow as the memories of his own uncomfortable chat with Annie came flashing back.

_Annie was in her room, she was fourteen at the time and getting dressed to go out to a party with her friends. It was the first party he let her go to. He knocked on the door._

"_Annie?" He questioned nervously. He really didn't want to be having this conversation with his daughter, but there was no mother figure in her life, and he knew he had to do it; it was his responsibility. _

"_Yeah Dad?" Annie answered as she opened the door. She was dressed in a jean skirt that went to her mid thigh, and a pink camisole with a jean shrug. He nearly died the way she was dressed, and how much makeup she had on. She was only fourteen…_

"_You really need all that crap on your face?" _

_Annie rolled her eyes. "Thanks, I appreciate the criticism. Especially when I saw Stacie… Or was it Tracy with more crap on her face?" Annie retorted. Dean hadn't found a woman he'd seriously settle down with, and well, you know Dean. You gotta get a little nookie once in awhile._

"_This isn't about me, and besides, Lacy is a lot older than you." Dean answered as he walked in and sat on her bed. '_Was it Tracy?' _He thought to himself. He just shook his head._

"_Anyways, we need to talk about something." He prompted._

"_Like what?" Annie questioned as she sat next to Dean on her bed. She could tell he looked very uncomfortable. She knew this couldn't be good._

"_Listen, you're a teenager, and I'm letting you go to this party, but there are some things you should know…" Dean paused. "Guys are scumbags."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm sure your health class at school has gone all of the technical crap…"_

"_Dad, no!" Annie wailed, she knew where this was leading. _

"_Listen, I know this is awkward for both of us, but you need to know something. Guys just want sex, that's it. No guy at your age wants a real relationship." Annie rolled her eyes at this._

"_I'm not dumb Dad." _

"_I know that, and I understand you don't want to have this talk, and believe me, this is the last thing I want to talk to you about, but if you have questions, you need to ask," Dean paused, "But that does not mean I'm saying it's okay to do it. I don't want you doing that, you're way too young."_

"_So you'd rather me drink?"_

"_Preferably, no, but if I had to make my choice…"_

"_Dad!"_

_Dean just shrugged._

"_Dad?" Annie questioned meekly._

"_Yeah?" Dean answered, praying she didn't have a question about sex._

"_Let's not ever talk about his again…"_

"_Agreed. Oh, abstinence is key."Dean tossed that last part in there, he'd die if Annie ever had sex. He didn't want her doing that, she was way too young. But to be honest, thirty was too young to him too._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean shook his head, snapping himself out of the memory as he heard the bell releasing second period.

'_Five more minutes…' _He thought to himself.

Annie sighed. "I have to go to class…" She wailed, not really wanting to.

"Why? I thought we were skipping today."

"I was until third period. My Dad and Uncle are guest speakers."

"That should be fun." Annie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and getting stabbed with a knife is fun. Please." Aaron just laughed, amused with her.

"So what will you be doing?" Annie questioned, she didn't want to leave her best friend.

"Well, let's see… I just transferred, and I believe I have a business class discussing careers for career day." Aaron said casually. Annie smiled.

"Walk with me?" Aaron just nodded as he let his childhood friend lead him to class.

"What's with the transfer?" Annie questioned, they were almost there.

"I have a gig in town, and your Dad offered to let me stay with you guys, especially since he knows how much you miss me. How you call my name out at night." Aaron said with a smirk. Annie playfully slapped his arm.

"I do no such thing!"

"Aw, c'mon Winchester, you can't take a joke?"

"Not at my own expense, one at your own would be much better." Annie whispered as she walked into the classroom and took a seat. The teacher conveniently placed Aaron right behind Annie. Dean noticed subtle flirting between the two.

'_What have I gotten myself into?_' He thought to himself. He didn't like the direction in which their relationship seemed to be going. Then again, Annie did need to be happy, she needed to take her mind off of what could have happened, and enjoy being a teenager. He sighed in defeat, plastered on a fake smile, and walked to the front of the room, explaining his job, and answering questions.

"So, Winchester, what are you doing after class?" Aaron whispered as he leaned towards Annie. She shrugged.

"I don't know, eat, homework, and chill."

"Lame."

"You got a better idea?" Annie snapped.

"Nah, I just like patronizing you. Yeah, there's a party tonight, and I think it would be beneficial to both of us to go."

"Why, so you can get laid?" Annie questioned. She knew her best friend was not a virgin… Far from it.

"Yeah, because that's why I go to parties…" Aaron whispered back, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, you need to get out more, live your life and have fun."

"Fine, I'll go to your damn party, satisfied?"

"Maybe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long night. Annie woke up, propping herself up on her elbows, looking around. She was in her bed. She faintly remembered the party last night, but she remembered getting fairly wasted. She didn't remember getting home, or how she got into bed, she just knew that it was a long night because it was four in the morning, per her clock.

She yawned, knowing she wouldn't make it back to sleep, so she gently hopped off her bed onto her feet and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She froze as she saw Aaron leaning against the kitchen counter staring up at the moon through the window. She also noticed he was only wearing dark plaid pajama pants. Granted he was her childhood friend, but she was a teenager too, she noticed these things.

"Couldn't sleep?" He questioned, not moving his stare.

"Yeah…" Annie whispered as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. She groaned in pain as her head throbbed. Aaron smirked.

"You were so wasted."

"Gee, thanks." She muttered as she went to reach for the Tylenol, and popped out three capsules. She swallowed them down with water, no problem. She put everything back in its proper place.

"What about you?" Annie questioned as she joined him, wondering why he was staring at the moon, he wasn't the touchy feely type. He shrugged.

"What, didn't get laid?"

"Nah, I was too busy saving your ass."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you were so wasted, you should have seen yourself. Way to go."

"Thanks…" Annie mumbled as she dropped her gaze to the ground, feeling a little insecure.

"I was jealous."

"Why? You could have had any girl in that room." Annie was confused now. She looked up at him, and he suddenly turned to her, and leaned down and kissed her softly. At first Annie was shocked, but then it felt so right that Annie couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Aaron slowly pulled away. He just stared into her eyes gauging her reaction.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time…" He whispered. Annie just nodded and bit her lower lip.

"What is it?"

"It's just… I never knew you felt this way. If my Dad ever found out…"

"Oh, c'mon Winchester, you were dating that one guy, what's – his-face."

"Mark. That's different though, Mark wasn't living with me. Mark wasn't a year older than me."

Aaron shrugged. "Well, we can just keep it under wraps until my job is done, then we can go public."

Annie nodded. "Sounds good." She whispered as she leaned up on her toes to kiss him once more. He met her halfway and kissed her back.

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So, what'd you think? Reviews! I want reviews! Let me know what you think about this chapter, I am pretty iffy on it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Ready for an update?

Disclaimer: Just in case I have to remind you guys… I don't own anyone but Annie and Aaron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annie pulled away from the kiss and smiled up at Aaron, unaware that they were being watched. She looked over to her glass of water, drank the rest of it down and walked back up to her room.

-------------------------------------

It was a few hours later, about nine in the morning. It was Saturday, and Annie slowly awoke.

'_Was that a dream?_' She thought to herself. She remembered the kiss and how real it felt, but she wasn't sure. She got up out of bed and changed out of her pajama pants and tank top and into a pair of blue jeans and a white v-cut shirt. She walked downstairs, seeing her uncle sitting at the kitchen table by himself.

"Hey." Annie said as she walked in, sitting across from her uncle. Sam nodded in acknowledgement wondering what to say to her.

"You're up early." He commented as he noticed Annie yawning.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Really?" Sam questioned, his voice sarcastic, Annie picked up on it, realizing somehow he must have witnessed her incident with Aaron last night.

"Cut the crap, what's going on?" Annie questioned as she stared intently into her uncle's eyes.

"Fine. I saw you and Aaron last night."

"You can't tell Dad…" Annie whispered.

"Why shouldn't I? What the hell were you two doing? I thought you guys were just friends? Dean would have never invited him here if he thought—"

"—I know, okay? It's not like I planned this, I had no idea how he felt."

"I have to tell your Dad."

"C'mon, please don't do this, it's not like we've done anything wrong. Please?" Annie pleaded dawning the famous Sam Winchester puppy dog eyes. In that moment he regretted ever teaching her how to do that. Sam sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but if you two do anything together that you shouldn't be doing, I'm telling Dean." Annie smiled.

"I promise I'll tell him as soon as Aaron leaves the house. I just don't want Dad to kill him." Annie whispered.

"Good." Sam finished as he saw Dean walking into the kitchen, he and Annie were abruptly silent.

"Did I interrupt something?" Dean questioned suspiciously. Annie stared down her uncle.

"Nope, everything's fine. We were just talking about plans for this weekend." Sam lied.

'_Yeah, right. Like I believe that._' Dean thought to himself as he noticed Aaron enter the kitchen.

"I'm fixing to take off to go check out the hunt." Aaron commented as he looked from Annie to Dean.

"Need any help?" Dean offered.

"Nah, it's a simple salt and burn job, I've got it covered."

"You sure? If something happened to you, you're grandmother would kill me."

Aaron smiled. "Yeah, she would."

"When will you be back?" Annie questioned, and then looked to her father and uncle for a reaction, hopefully not giving herself away.

Aaron shrugged. "Hmm, sometime tonight maybe around one or so." Annie just nodded, not able to say more without tipping off her father. She stared at him while her turned around and walked out the door. She heard him rev his engine in his car, and she smiled.

'_What is it with hunters and muscle cars?_' She thought to herself.

"Annie?" Dean questioned.

"Huh?" Annie answered, looking to Dean now.

"Never mind."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had gone by, very uneventful. Annie had lounged around the house with her father and uncle. It was unusual that they hung around; usually they hunted on the weekends, but not today. It was around ten at night, and Annie was pacing nervously in her room, worried for Aaron. He hadn't called, but she knew he was working a job.

She picked up her cell phone and scrolled through her address book, finding Aaron and calling his number.

"What?" Aaron answered, his voice annoyed.

"S-sorry." Annie apologized.

"No, its okay, it's just this son of a bitch won't let me burn his bones. He already broke one of my ribs I think, and gave me a nasty gash on my chest that is definitely going to need stitches." Aaron said as he took in and exhaled raspy breaths of air."

"Do you need help? I can send my Dad, or my uncle—"

"—Annie, I'm fine, I've done the job with a hell of a lot worse injuries than this, besides, I'm tossing in the match right now." Annie sighed.

"You're so damn stubborn."

"Yeah, well…" Aaron mumbled. "Hey, I'm gonna be home early, why don't we go get a bite to eat, or go to another party? You're really funny when you're wasted."

"Not tonight, you need to be stitched up."

"Aw, c'mon you're really gonna make me do nothing tonight?"

"We can watch a movie at home, or I could beat you at poker, your choice."

"If it was my choice, we'd be doing neither—"

"—Aaron, I'm not like that. Especially not in my own house where my Dad could catch me and kill you."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Winchester, you don't know how to have fun."

"And you do?"

"Fun is my middle name. Listen, I'm in the car, I'll be home in like thirty minutes, don't stress."

"Fine." Annie grumbled as they both hung up their phones.

------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes had come and past, and just like Aaron predicted, he was home. Annie walked down the stairs in time to see Aaron come in and assess the damage. He was beat up pretty bad. She noticed a few gashes across not only his chest, but across his torso, bruises and smaller cuts everywhere, and she noticed he was clutching his ribs.

"The hell happened to you?" Dean questioned as he walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Damn spirit put up a fight." Aaron breathed as Dean walked over and helped him into the bathroom upstairs. Sam and Annie followed. Dean went to soak a rag in warm water while Sam fetched the first aid kit under the sink. Aaron sat down on the lid of the toilet, clearly exhausted. Dean began to peel off Aaron's jacket and his shirt, and dabbed at all of the bleeding cuts with the rag.

"Annie, go fetch Aaron some clean clothes." Dean instructed as he got the hydrogen peroxide and poured a little on his gashes, disinfecting them. Aaron muttered a string of profanities.

"Sorry." Dean muttered as he got out the stitching kit, and prepared everything. Sam handed Aaron a glass of whiskey. Normally he would have only given him a shot, but he was trying to numb Aaron since they didn't have any strong pain killers. Aaron gladly accepted the drink and drank it down, no problem as if he had been drinking for years. Dean noticed but didn't say anything.

After a few short minutes, Dean was done with the first gash, and halfway through the second when Annie arrived with clean clothes for Aaron. She set them down on the counter top of the sink. Annie just watched nervously as Aaron shut his eyes, his hands balled up in fists. She knew he was trying to act tough. It didn't take Dean long to finish up the second gash, and he was done.

"Shit." Aaron breathed as he reached over to his fresh shirt and threw it on. Annie, Sam, and Dean left so he could finish dressing. Once he was finished, he headed downstairs. He saw the three Winchesters on the sofa, watching T.V. Dean was sitting on the far right, Sam on the far left. Annie was sprawled out, her head on her father's lap, and her feet on her uncle's. He smiled. Annie acted like a little kid sometimes, and looked it too.

He made his way down to an arm chair that was beside Dean's side of the sofa, and yawned.

"Up for a movie?" Annie questioned as she got up and headed over to the gargantuan shelves that contained their DVD collection.

"Sure." Aaron responded as he stretched. He then hissed in pain when he felt the stinging of his broken rib. Annie briefly glanced over to him with a concerned face, but then returned to picking out a movie.

"How about… Saw?" Annie questioned. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Annie, we've watched this movie like a million times."

"So?" Annie stated not understanding her father's frustration. It was her favorite movie. Aaron found this amusing.

"How about we watch Hellraiser?" Dean questioned.

"But Daddy, I want to watch Saw." Annie stated in the most child like voice she could muster, along with the trade mark puppy dog eyes of course. Dean sighed once more but this time in defeat.

"Fine." He grumbled as Annie immediately cheered up and put the movie in the DVD player. She went back to her spot of the sofa and smiled.

'_Sweet Victory!_' She thought to herself as her favorite movie started up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annie awoke with a startle. She looked around, noticing she was still on the sofa, and Aaron was in the armchair. She looked at the clock. _3:30 a.m._

"Damn puppet…" Annie muttered. Even though Saw was her favorite movie, the puppet freaked her out. It looked too much like a clown, and it symbolized death. She heard Aaron stir, and noticed he woke up.

"Annie?" He whispered as he stayed there, not wanting to cause his ribs to scream with protest.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare…"

"C'mere." Aaron whispered as he patted the space in the armchair beside him. Annie got up and crawled up next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What were your nightmares about?"

"Mostly? The puppet… And Mark." Annie confessed. She had wanted to keep the latter part to herself.

"Annie, you have nothing to worry about, I've got you, and Mark isn't going to hurt you anymore. Possessed or not." Aaron whispered as he kissed the top of her head. He inhaled the scent of her hair. It smelled of peaches and crème.

"You smell so good." Aaron whispered. Annie smiled as she nestled her head into his chest. They laid there for an hour, before Annie groaned.

"What?" Aaron questioned.

"I better go. My Uncle should be waking up soon, my Dad too." Annie whispered as she got up. When she did, Aaron pulled her back down and kissed her softly. Annie slowly pulled away.

"Goodnight." She whispered as she headed upstairs to bed.

'_This can't be real…_' Annie thought to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Review please!! Dean's gonna have a very big surprise soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Okay, the only reason you're getting another update is because I am unsure if I will be able to update tomorrow or the day after.

P.S. if anyone is interested in betaing the chapters, send me a p.m. I'd love the help!

Disclaimer: You guys should know I'm not EK, my writing isn't that good.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was Sunday evening. Annie had spent her day with her Dad and Uncle lounging around the house yet again. There was yet another party that Aaron wanted to go to, and since he could actually walk without being in too much pain, Annie complied. Dean didn't like the idea of Annie going, but he trusted her judgment so he let her go.

They had been at the party for an hour or so, and Annie had no clue what time it was, she just knew it was dark outside, and there were a lot of wasted teenagers. Annie was leaning against a table where drinks were being handed out; Aaron was leaning beside her. Annie smelled the smell of pot and wrinkled her nose; disgusted. She sighed and walked outside, Aaron following her.

"What's wrong?"

"Too many potheads."

"Too many potheads, huh?" Aaron questioned as he watched Annie's body sway. She was clearly drunk, or almost anyways.

"C'mon." Aaron muttered as he helped her back to his car.

-------------------------------------

It didn't take long before they arrived to Aaron's hotel room.

"What are we d-doing h-here?" Annie slurred as he helped her into the room and onto the queen sized bed.

"You're so wasted, and you're Dad would be pissed. I'm gonna let you sleep it off here for a little bit." Aaron answered. He had left their house that morning, and had checked into a motel. He didn't want to leave Annie; not yet.

"You're so sweet…" Annie rambled as she sat there.

"C'mere." She whispered and Aaron approached here and she leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back, but then pulled away.

"Uh-uh, you're too wasted." Aaron muttered.

"No I'm n-not." Annie responded as she pulled him down to her and kissed him again. He pulled away again.

"What is it?" Annie questioned.

"Nothing." Aaron whispered as he went through his duffle bag, looking for clean clothes, he wanted to shower.

"You don't see me that way, do you?" Annie questioned softly.

"What?"

"You aren't attracted to me…"

Aaron dropped the clothes in his hand into the duffle bag. He turned around angrily.

"How could you think that? If you weren't so drunk and impaired right now, I'd be all over you. I don't want to take advantage of you." Annie got up and walked up to him, controlling her steps so she could appear to be sober.

"You won't be." She whispered as she stood up on her toes and kissed him softly. He gave in with a small groan as she tore at his clothes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annie awoke; she looked over to the clock. _7:30 a.m._ She looked over to the clock, a string of profanities running through her head as she knew as soon as she got home that she'd be busted. She yawned as she nestled her head into Aaron's chest. She remembered last night all too clearly. She didn't know what had come over her, but she felt like she needed Aaron, and that's what she got. Everything felt so right last night, and she felt guilty. Her Dad had trusted her, and she violated it.

Annie's arm was draped across Aaron's barren chest, and she traced over his sewn up gashes. She heard Aaron laugh lightly.

"What?" She questioned.

"Tickles." He answered. She smiled, how could a mistake be so perfect?

She stopped now, and looked at the bruising along his ribs.

"Last night didn't hurt did it?" She questioned, she had totally forgotten about his ribs in her not so sober stupor.

"Not really." He said as he moved his hands from underneath his head and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

Annie froze when her cell-phone rang. She glanced over to Aaron and then nervously picked up, knowing exactly who it was.

"H-hello?" Annie stammered sheepishly.

"Where the hell are you?" Dean questioned angrily, he'd never been more infuriated.

"I'm so sorry, we were at a party last night, and I guess I had a little much to drink, and I passed out." Annie lied.

Dean waited a moment, analyzing what she said and how she said it.

"You're lying." He answered.

"What? How could you think that?" Annie questioned, trying to sound offended.

"Get your ass home now. If I have to come get you it won't be pretty." Dean threatened as he hung up the phone. Annie gulped nervously. She then got up out of Aaron's grasp and headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She was careful not to wet her hair; she knew that Dean would catch that.

When she finished, she dressed in the clothes that she came in. She saw Aaron was pulling on his shirt, completely dressed.

"He pissed?" Aaron questioned.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Annie muttered as she grabbed her cell and put it in her pocket. They headed out into Aaron's car.

"You should just leave after you drop me off. If he finds out the truth, he'll kill you."

"No he won't…"

"You wanna bet?" Annie gave him a serious look. He sighed.

"Whatever." He mumbled as he drove to her house. It was a ten minute drive. He pulled into their driveway. He leaned over and kissed Annie for a second, and then Annie pulled away when she heard a tap on the window.

'_Shit._' She and Aaron thought simultaneously. Annie got out of the car, already knowing who it was without looking. Once she was out, Aaron pulled out of the driveway and left. He wasn't going to give Dean the chance to do whatever it was that he was going to do.

"Get inside." Dean muttered as he led the way.

When they got inside, Annie sat on the sofa, Dean pacing in front of her, and Sam sitting in the arm chair.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean questioned; angry couldn't even begin to touch how he was feeling.

"I'm sorry okay? I should have told you I was with Aaron."

"How long?" Annie looked away, she could feel the disappointment in his voice, and he didn't even know all of it. Or so she thought.

"How long?!" He reiterated. Sam stared at Annie.

"A few days, since he came here."

"So what, you decided to take advantage of a favor?"

"Dad, we didn't do anything—"

"—Didn't do anything my ass! Annie, before I called you, I looked up your location on the GPS in your phone. I know exactly where you were."

"Oh." Annie whispered meekly.

"How could you? I trusted you, and you violated and stomped all over it. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It wasn't planned okay? We went to the party, and I got drunk."

"So he took advantage of you?"

"No, he took me back to his motel room so I could sleep it off. He knew you'd be pissed if I came home drunk like last time. It was my idea okay? He didn't even want to, but I made him."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure you made him."

"I felt needy, like I needed to be close to someone, ever since Mark, I haven't been the same." Annie stated meekly, for some reason she felt like breaking down and crying; Dean noticed. He sighed.

"Annie, why did you feel like having sex was the right way to go? Please tell me he wasn't stupid enough to not be protected." Dean muttered.

"Dad!" Annie shrieked.

"Well?"

Annie blushed. "Yeah."

"Yeah he wasn't or yeah he was protected?"

"Yeah he was protected." Annie grumbled, she was way too embarrassed to be talking to her father about this.

"At least he got one thing right." Dean paused, "Until you can earn back my trust, I am not letting you go to another party, period. You're also grounded for a month."

"What about Aaron?" Dean shut his eyes tightly, trying not to lose his temper. He slowly opened them.

"I don't want you seeing him right now Annie, and I swear, if I find with him, so help me if I do not take care of him myself, you understand me? I don't need you getting pregnant." Dean warned. Annie nodded. In that moment, Dean came to realize the truth; that his little girl was a young woman now, and sooner or later he wouldn't be able to stop her from doing whatever she wants.

"Daddy?" Annie asked meekly.

"What?" He snapped.

"You're mad, aren't you?"

"And disappointed."

"It's not fair. If I were a guy you have a problem with this."

"That's different, you can get pregnant."

"You're such a pig." Annie muttered as she stormed off to her room. She was pissed now; she couldn't believe her father had double standards like that.

Dean sighed. He had no clue what he was going to do. He just knew that he wanted to strangle Aaron, and so help him if he came back to the house, he would strangle him if he was related to Ellen or not. He didn't care why she did it; he didn't want her doing that, he didn't need another little Winchester running around the house.

"What am I going to do?" Dean whispered mostly to himself.

"Stay strong, she made a mistake, and now she has to deal with the consequences." Sam advised, he knew Dean was somehow twisting this to make it his fault.

"She's going to be the death of me." Dean muttered.

"Dean, have you ever thought that maybe she's just doing what you did in high school?"

"This is different, I'm not gonna sit by and let my daughter become the school slut."

"Annie's not like that, and you know it. Besides, are you saying that you were the school slut?"

Dean just shot him a glare.

"I'm standing by the punishment I gave her. She'll be lucky if I don't add on to it."

"Dean, just relax…"

"Relax? Sam, just because he was protected does not mean we're out of the woods. He probably didn't even double up. Besides, she tried to lie to me earlier, who knows if she's lying now, huh?"

"Good point."

They both just sighed. If Annie was pregnant, they would be in deep shit. All of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Okay, so here is version two. Basically, the beginning was the same, all that really changed was the ending.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **So, I found time for you guys today! Let me say, I am incredibly tired. I'll probably pass out early tonight. Anyways, thanks for the reviews; keep it up!

Disclaimer: I wish I was EK.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Dean found out about Annie and Aaron. Both of them were still angry at one another, and were too stubborn let it go. Sam was in the middle of all of this, suffering. He played the messenger between the two. This was the longest fight Dean and Annie ever had, and Sam felt like he was growing older by the second.

Dean was mumbling something to himself as he cleaned up around the house, Sam had finally bitched him out enough to make him tidy up the place a little bit. Dean hadn't been able to kill Aaron because he had to leave to go back to the newly built Roadhouse. Jo was sick, and Ellen needed help taking care of her.

Annie meanwhile was upstairs in her room, lying on her stomach in her bed. She had spent the majority of her week in her bed, doing her best to avoid her father. The last couple of days, she hadn't felt too good, and she had been awfully warm. Annie heard a knock on her door, but she didn't respond. She buried her head in her pillow, it hurt so badly. There was another knock.

"Annie?" Dean questioned as he opened the door cautiously. He saw she was laying in bed and walked up to her, placing his hand on her forehead to check her temperature, she was pale, and looked like crap.

"Shit Annie, you're burning up." Dean muttered as he walked into the bathroom in the hallway, soaking a rag in cold water. He squeezed most of the water out and brought it to Annie, placing it on her forehead when she rolled onto her back.

"Go away." Annie muttered weakly.

"I'm not going away, you're sick."

"I'm not sick, I'm fine, and it's just a headache."

"You've got a fever."

"So?"

"So, we need to bring it down. How long have you had it?"

"An hour or so…"

"An hour?! Annie, you're so damn stubborn." Dean muttered as he left to fetch the thermometer. When he came back he prodded it in to her mouth.

"Open up." He muttered as she finally let him shove it in under her tongue. He waited for a moment, and then heard the beep when it was done reading.

"103.8." Dean read to himself as he rushed downstairs to fetch some Tylenol and cold water to bring down the fever. It wasn't in the dangerous range yet, but it was close.

He made it back into her room within a minute, and helped Annie sit up so she could swallow her pills. She barely got them in her mouth, and Dean brought the cup to her mouth so she would just have to swallow. He then helped her lay back down.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Still mad…" Annie mumbled as beads of sweat formed on her body all over. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. She was too stubborn for her own good. He walked downstairs and saw Sam sitting on the sofa. Dean took a seat beside his brother.

"She okay?" Sam questioned, just making conversation.

"She's sick, with a high fever."

"Wonder what's wrong."

"It could be anything."

"Mmm, I don't know Dean, she has demon blood remember? I never got sick that often; especially with high fevers."

"You think this could be something supernatural?"

"I don't know, it's hard to say. I'll definitely look in to it though."

"Thanks." Dean whispered absently as he thought about what it could be.

Meanwhile, Annie tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get comfortable, but with no use. She got up, and made her way to the bathroom, when she looked in the mirror.

"Dad!" She screamed as she freaked out at what she saw. Dean and Sam both raced up to the bathroom and saw what Annie saw.

"What the—" Dean began but stopped as he stared In the mirror. There was a huge lump on Annie's stomach. Not a pregnancy lump, but a dark purple and red lump the size of a grapefruit.

"That wasn't there five minutes ago." Dean whispered in shock.

"No shit! What the hell is that?!" Annie screamed. She wanted to touch it, but she was too afraid.

Dean looked to Sam, and Sam just looked back, both of them were freaked out, they didn't know what the hell it was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours passed, and Sam and Dean were exhausted from the research. They had come up with nothing in the five or so hours they had been working.

"You won't find anything."

Dean groaned. "You're back?" Dean questioned as he saw Castiel standing before him and Sam. Castiel just shrugged it off. He would have rolled his eyes, but he decided not to.

"What Annie is sick with, you won't find anything anywhere."

"Why not?" Sam and Dean questioned in unison.

"Because no one has ever dealt with something like this before. It's truly an abomination."

"What?!"

"You're daughter with the demon blood, she's pregnant. That lump was the baby."

"Um Cas, that can't be true, it's only been a week, and last I checked, that is not supposed to happen until five months." Dean snidely responded.

"Well Dean, no one with demon blood has ever given birth before, what'd you expect, a normal pregnancy?"

"Actually, no, because we can apparently never have normal."

"So what does this mean?" Sam questioned.

"It means that this thing is growing too fast inside of Annie. It must be killed."

"What?!" Annie gasped as she hung on to the stairs for dear life, hearing Castiel's words.

Castiel looked over to Annie. "I'm sorry."

"What happened to no abortions?" Annie questioned, she was staring at Castiel nervously.

"This is no normal baby. If we don't kill it, it'll kill you."

"What? Why?"

"Because that is what it does, it uses your body as a vessel until it's strong enough to burst out, killing you."

Annie pressed a hand onto her lump protectively.

"No." She hissed.

"Annie, you really don't have a choice." Castiel answered.

Dean and Sam were both still in shock that they didn't know what to say.

"Dean, surely you agree with me?" Castiel questioned as he looked over to Dean. They had fought battles together, and Castiel had grown to admire Dean.

"It's not a child, it's a fatal disease." Castiel reinforced.

"Is there a way to keep it? Without it killing Annie?" Sam questioned, he was the only one who dared to talk.

"No. It's an abomination, why would you want to keep it?"

"Hey!" Dean said bringing the attention back to himself.

"There has to be a way. Not everyone with demon blood is an abomination. Look at Sam and Annie; they're the most down to earth people I know. Hell, they have more of a conscience then I do!"

"Dean, I know this is your family, but sometimes we have to make sacrifices."

"No. We entered this as a family, and we'll conquer this as a family. We'll find a way, with your help or not." Dean responded as he stared directly into Castiel's eyes. Family was family no matter what.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** If you've read the Twilight books, then this concept sounds familiar, but I promise you that my story is not going in that direction. Anyways, Read and review. Some of you may not like that Annie's pregnant, but give it a chance, I think you may like how it turns out.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Who's ready for an update? I sure am!

Disclaimer: I still wish I was EK.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean, I don't think you understand how serious this is." Castiel nearly yelled as he paced around, trying to get through Dean's think skull.

"What, some little baby is going to bring about the apocalypse? Please." Dean muttered sarcastically.

This time Castiel couldn't restrain himself from rolling his eyes. "Dean, you must listen to me. If that baby doesn't die, Lucifer will be freed. There will be hellfire."

At that moment, all three Winchesters stared at Castiel. "What?!" They all questioned in unison.

"That child that is growing inside you Annie is very dangerous. It'll be out of you before you know it, and it will kill everyone you've ever known or loved. Then it will slowly kill you, carving you up like a Thanksgiving turkey, which your father could vouch for, I'm sure."

Dean flinched as a chill ran up his spine at the memory of his time down under. Annie noticed. "Dad?" She questioned. Dean had never confessed to Annie what he had done, and he didn't intend to now; he acted as if he hadn't heard her.

"Anyways, the child must be stopped. After it kills you and your loved ones, it will break the remaining seals and set Lucifer free. Lucifer will then kill the child and use its body as a host."

"And this is the only way?" Sam questioned, not sure if he believed Castiel.

"Yes."

"No. I refuse to give up my baby. I'd rather die." Annie whispered softly.

Castiel walked up to Annie and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to listen to me. You don't have a choice, we either remove the child from you, or we will have to kill you both. There aren't any other options."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Relax Cas, it's not like the little monster is going to be popping out anytime soon. Until it does, give us a chance. This is my family, and I say no one is killing anyone right now."

"You're wrong. The 'little monster' is popping out in a week's time."

"You owe me." Dean reminded him.

"I suppose I can give you three days. After that if you can't find anything, the child must be killed." Dean nodded in acceptance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days had come and passed and Dean and Sam had found nothing. Dean glanced up at Sam. He, Annie, and Sam were on the living room in the sofa. Annie's stomach had become more swollen ,and more disgusting looking by the second.

"What if we purify the child?" Sam questioned.

"How do we do that?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe if we baptize Annie it can calm the child until it's born, and then we can baptize the child."

"Baptize it? That's it?"

"Well, not in any river or anything. There is one place specifically. Legend has it that there is a secret spring in Florida that can purify anything. The only problem is that to get Annie there, we will have to fight and kill the guardian."

"Guardian?" Dean and Annie questioned.

"Yes. The guardian of the secret spring is a high ranking demon. It's stronger than any demon we have ever faced."

"And too powerful for you to kill." Castiel finished as he appeared before them; Dean flinched.

"There are some things I just don't miss." Dean muttered to himself.

"What do you mean too powerful?" Annie questioned.

"Just exactly as I said. This demon is too powerful. Don't you think I would have told you about this if I knew you could save the child this way?"

"How do you know? Uncle Sam has powers, and Dad is the best when it comes to hunting demons. You should know that better than anyone, shouldn't you Cas?"

"This demon is stronger than Lilith."

"So? We ganked her a long time ago." Dean commented as a smirk came to his face. He was so relieved when he had finally killed her. It was in fact Dean who had stolen the colt from her, and then shot her in the heart, saving the world. He had the battle scars to prove it.

"Besides, what about you Cas? You're a warrior of God; surely you're strong enough to handle this demon?" Dean sarcastically questioned.

"Even if I was, I am needed elsewhere. If you are to succeed you must do this on your own. Heed my warning. This will be no easy feat. Annie will get much worse before this gets better."

"I know, but do you really think I'm gonna get that child out of my bull-headed daughter?"

"You're her father."

"That maybe so, but killing a life before its had a chance to do something wrong doesn't fly well with me. We're going to purify that kid." Dean said determinedly.

"I wish you the best of luck, I truly do." Castiel whispered as he vanished. Dean looked around and saw Annie was gone. He glanced over to Sam for a second, and then went upstairs to find his daughter. He stopped at the door when he heard Annie.

"Ow!" She winced as she felt the baby kick. She ran her hand over the lump soothingly as if she was reassuring the baby. "Take it easy kid, you're hurting me." She whispered. Dean could hear her clicking through her address book in her cell – phone.

"Aaron?" She questioned as he picked up.

"Yeah?"

"I think you need to get her fast."

"Why? What's wrong?! Are you hurt?" Aaron questioned, the flurry of questions rolled right off his tongue drenched with concern for Annie.

"Depends on what you mean." Annie said drowsily, an overwhelming sensation of drowsiness rolled over her.

"Annie? Are you okay? You sound like crap."

"Thanks…" Annie trailed off as she dropped her cell phone on the floor, falling asleep. Dean made his way slowly into the room. He could hear Aaron screaming for Annie into the phone. Right when Dean was about to answer him, Aaron hung up.

Dean helped Annie into a comfortable position on the bed. She looked ghostly pale, and he noticed her freckles. Her cute little freckles that she had inherited from himself. He couldn't help but smile when he remembered when she was younger. So care free and innocent. Now as he looked down at her, he saw stress and worries all over her unconscious face. He just wanted her to be normal. It's all he ever wanted for her; for Sam. It pained him to see Annie and her grotesque lump.

Right then Dean had decided that since he knew Aaron was making his way over here that he would wait. The more hunters they had to take down this damn demon the better. Plus, Aaron was the father, so he should get his hands a little dirty too, and see what he and Annie had done.

He couldn't help himself as he felt so alone and helpless. He felt like Annie was slipping away from him, and no matter how hard her tried he couldn't hold on to her. He sat on the edge of the bed as he gently stroked her burning forehead. No matter how hard they tried they just couldn't get her fever down. Soon it would be time for another dose of medicine, which would manage it until it wore off. He couldn't imagine any part of Annie harming another living soul. Annie was afraid of killing cockroaches for goodness sakes!

He watched as Annie rolled around a bit, her face distorted in pain. He saw tears rolling down her cheeks as she whimpered in pain.

"Daddy!" She cried out as she bolted upright, tears running down her face.

"Shh. I'm here; I got you now." Dean soothed as he took her in an embrace. She cried into his chest; the pictures of her nightmare wouldn't leave her head.

'_Don't worry baby, I won't let you die…'_ Annie thought to herself. She couldn't pull herself together. The thought of someone killing her baby terrified her. And as if Dean could read her mind, he reassured her.

"I'm not gonna let anyone kill this baby, you hear me?" Dean whispered softly as he let his daughter cry until exhaustion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So, what'd you guys think? I'm slowly unraveling what will happen, bit by bit.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** So, I had a minor case of Writer's block. It's happens to the best of us sometimes. I foresee this story ending in another 3-4 chapters.

Disclaimer: Can I please be EK?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron had finally made it back in Lawrence just in time to see Annie at her worse. He walked in, and saw her lying on the sofa, covered in blankets as she was shivering. To Aaron, it felt hot as hell with the temperature turned up, and a fire going in the fire place.

She was very pale with hints of a blue undertone which made her look morbidly dead.

"Annie?" He faintly whispered as he approached her and gently stroked her forehead with his hand. He heard her softly whimper and he quickly withdrew his touch.

"You shouldn't touch her." Dean warned as he leaned against the doorway leading into the kitchen from the living room. Aaron glanced over to Dean nervously.

"Why not? What's wrong with her?"

"She's in a tremendous amount of pain because of what you two did one night."

"How?" Aaron questioned incredulously.

"Annie is pregnant, and the baby is determined to kill her."

"What?!"

Dean slowly approached Annie and gently lifted the blanket that covered up her swollen torso. Aaron couldn't believe his eyes. He and Annie were together less than a week ago, she couldn't be that pregnant that fast. Dean gently covered her back up, careful not to touch her.

"Daddy…" Annie whimpered, her eyes were shut, and her voice was fragile.

"I'm here." Dean whispered as he hovered over her, his expression full of worry and fear.

"Get it out…" Annie begged as she began to writhe in pain. Dean bit his lip, he couldn't stand to watch her this way, and he knew they had to do something fast, or this baby would kill Annie.

"Sam!" Dean called for his younger brother; he was going to need help, and they were leaving for that damn spring now.

"What's going on?" Aaron questioned; he felt so out of the picture, like he didn't belong.

"We're taking Annie to a spring to be purified to save her life and the child's." Dean answered as he picked up his daughter in his arms. By then the pain was so intense that Annie had fainted, and Dean was inwardly glad. He didn't want Annie to suffer more than she had to.

"What?" Aaron found himself saying that word so many times that he almost found it annoying that he didn't know everything. If this was truly his kid inside of Annie, why didn't they tell him sooner?

"It's a long story." Sam muttered as he opened the door and Dean carried her out to the impala.

"Tell me." Aaron demanded as he followed Sam and Dean, watching their every move.

"Get in the car, we'll tell you on the way." Dean muttered as he laid Annie gently in the back seat, and then went to the driver's seat and got in behind the wheel. Sam and Aaron also got in the impala.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, this guardian… How are we going to kill it?" Aaron questioned as he looked at Dean through the rear view mirror. They were about an hour on the interstate, and they had quite a long drive ahead of them. Dean smirked.

"We'll kill it just like we do any other demon. Shoot it in the heart with the colt."

"Hmm, that seems too easy." Sam whispered to his brother as he kept thinking of other ways.

"What do you mean too easy? There's nothing the colt can't kill." Aaron stated firmly.

"He's right, we can't just expect to march in there and kill the damn thing. We'll get slaughtered that way. We're gonna use bait to lure it out."

"Who's gonna be the bait?" Sam questioned his brother. Annie moaned in pain in the backseat; Dean glanced at Aaron through the rear view mirror and then back to Sam.

"Dean, we can't use Aaron as bait." Sam chided.

"Sure we can, he's the one that got us into this mess."

"Me?! Annie was the one who wanted—"

"—I don't care who wanted what; you didn't protect yourself, therefore this is your fault." Dean interrupted. Aaron sighed.

"So, what do I have to do?"

"You get to walk out to the spring without a weapon."

"That's a bit reckless don't you think?" Sam questioned as he looked at Dean like he was insane.

"Dude, I'll be there the whole time waiting for the damn thing, nothing is going to happen to Aaron or Annie. While I shoot it, you'll carry Annie to the spring and dunk her in; purifying her and the child."

"What do I do after the demon comes out?" Aaron questioned.

"Try not to get killed." Dean answered casually as he turned his focus back to the road. He stole a peek at his dashboard looking at the meters and seeing how much gas he had left in the impala. He then looked up at the signs and took the next exit. Sam just looked at him questioningly.

"Need to fill up." Dean muttered as he sped up; he was becoming impatient.

He finally pulled into a gas station that he felt was worthy of his impala. As he filled up his impala he watched Sam walk into the gas station to stock up on some snacks. They had no time to stop and eat at a restaurant. Dean watched Aaron stare at Annie nervously. When he was finished filling up the impala, he put the cap on and put up the pump and headed inside to pay.

Sam was already at the cash register with snacks for the road, and Dean walked up and stood beside him.

"Pump number two, along with whatever he's got." Dean muttered as he gestured to Sam as Sam placed everything on the counter top. The cashier rang everything up, and added the cost of the fuel.

"That'll be fifty-six dollars and forty cents." The cashier answered. Dean noticed her name was Cindy from her tag. Cindy smiled at Sam as she took the credit card from Dean and swiped it. Sam smiled politely back. Dean found it strange that she paid no attention to him. She handed Dean the receipt and he signed it. He rolled his eyes as he took his card, and helped Sam with the snacks as they left.

"What the hell was that all about?" Dean muttered.

"What?"

"She wasn't even into me, am I losing my touch?"

"Dean, we're getting older dude."

"Yeah, but I still look like I'm thirty five, at the most!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Then what do I look like, thirty?" He questioned sarcastically. Dean just dismissed him as he and Sam got back in the car. Dean looked at Aaron and Annie through the rear view mirror and saw Aaron's arm around Annie as she kept grimacing in pain.

"Hey, hands to yourself." Dean grunted as he watched Aaron gently remove his arm from her.

"That's better." Sam chimed in. He wasn't as protective or pissed off as Dean, but still, he was Annie's uncle, and he was pissed that she was in so much pain because Aaron was a complete moron.

"This is gonna be a long drive." Dean whispered to Sam.

"Tell me about it…" Annie grunted at Dean in between spasms of pain. He frowned, he could never deal with seeing her like that, but he kept driving. The sooner they got there, the better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So sorry it took me this long to update! Life has been hectic, and like I said, I had a bad case of writer's block!


End file.
